A Christmas tree assembly is well known for indoor decoration. Outdoor Christmas tree assemblies are not uncommon. These outdoor Christmas tree assemblies are usually much taller than indoor ones and are subject to outdoor weather conditions such as strong wind. One major requirement of these outdoor Christmas trees is that the construction of the tree must be strong to meet safety requirements. However, most of the conventional outdoor Christmas tree assemblies are not covered with proper structural measures. While some existing outdoor Christmas tree assemblies may be safe, they require too many electrical wirings, electrical connections and excessive materials, which make assembling of the tree difficult, time consuming and expensive. There is a need to produce an improved outdoor or indoor Christmas tree assembly wherein the above-mentioned disadvantages can be alleviated.